Solve for $x$ : $2 = 7x$
Answer: Divide both sides by $7$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{2}}{7}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{7x}}{7}} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{2}{7} = \dfrac{\cancel{7}x}{\cancel{7}}$ $x = \dfrac{2}{7}$